Love's Rapids
by sadistic dreamkiller
Summary: It's simple. Two in a small raft, plus one raging river. Warning: Perverted Sasuke. "Uhm… Sasukekun, can you take the flashlight out of your pocket? It's digging into my back." SasuSaku


Now this is what is spawned from my days of being part of III-Curium. O.O Yep, the pervertedness I picked up there is really… uh, well, let's say it partly caused the reason why this fic is here. I have no idea as to how a guy reacts in situations like this, and I just pick it up from what I read, so… don't blame me if something's wrong. o.O I just hope that the people listed below (not in any particular order) won't hate me after this… (-crawls under the table and hides-)

_For Rainingblood666, SDJ, Jennjennr, Hersheys Rocks, and Nickygirl._

And… those who have been supporting my other fics up until now. Lovelies… don't kill meeeeee!

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I don't own. Just the pervertedness of this all, and WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

**Love's Rapids**

First Chapter: Can You Dig It? (SasuSaku)

"_Is there something wrong?"_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I'll be your partner!"

Nineteen-year-old Ino was currently trying to hug him to death, her arms thrown around his neck in an attempt he could only determine as trying to strangle him.

"Sasuke-kun! Tell me!"

Ouch. Now his eardrums were officially busted by that screech.

"Ino, get off me."

The whole gang had decided on an outing and had taken a break from all those murderous missions, so now they were here, trying to take some kind of river-fest before arriving in their actual destination. And that meant two in a small raft, which also equaled another fight between the bestfriends.

"Aw, come on Sasuke-kun, you're my partner, right?"

He chose to keep silent. Anytime now, he knew that the pink-haired Sakura would come and declare that –

"No! He's mine!"

Sasuke sighed. It was all too predictable. Too easy, that he knew next that will happen would be that Ino would –

"Oh yeah?" demanded the blonde, finally letting him go with her arms akimbo as she smirked at her best friend who walked over to where they were.

"Yeah! So get your pretty little ass over there to the lazy bum and ask him to be your partner instead of stealing Sasuke-kun."

"And what, leave all the eye-candy to you? Sorry sweetheart, I'd rather have him."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, but it seems that I'm choosing him as well."

"Then you'd have to do with blondie over there," said Ino, tilting her head to indicate Naruto who was sitting beside Sasuke.

"I'd deal with the blondie over _here_ first."

"Try me."

"Make me."

"Then let's settle this with Solomon's decision. Let's cut pretty boy in half so we'd each have him."

Sakura glared. "Or rather, I take him and then you leave him alone. Much better!"

"Why you–"

"Stop," he finally said, instantly silencing them both. He stood up, and before Ino could continue, he grabbed her around the waist before hoisting her over his shoulder, much to the dismay of his female teammate, and the glee of the two blondes.

Their bickering continued as he waked away, even if they were already far from each other, and his ears were hurting from Ino's nonstop rejoinders. He could also hear the persistent asking of Naruto for Sakura to be his partner instead. He rolled his eyes. Predictable.

Finally he spotted the Nara genius, the one he had been looking for all that time.

"Hey, Shika."

Shikamaru looked up at the sound of his name, snapping out of his reverie in watching the reflection of the clouds on the water's surface. His eyebrows raised at the sight of Ino slung over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Get in," he said, nodding to the direction of the rubber rafts lined up at the side of the bank. It seemed that the blonde he was holding was still oblivious to what was happening, still exchanging shouted words to Sakura about being taken by "her Sasuke-kun." Getting the idea, the genius made his way onto one of the orange boats.

"At the count of three, throw her," he said.

"Three!"

There was the ear-splitting shrill voice of Ino as she was launched into the air, unceremoniously crashing into Shikamaru and ending up sending the small raft free into the river's fast-flowing current.

"No, Sasuke-kun! My Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked, watching as the two of them slowly disappeared down the bend. The water was pretty calm in the stretch where they were starting, but they could clearly hear the loud gushing of the river as it tried to pummel itself further downstream.

"See Naruto? Sasuke would pick me, so go find another person to ask."

Sasuke turned around, looking at his two bickering teammates before giving another sigh. Geez, not again.

"Naruto, we'll be a pair," he said, walking back over to where they were.

"Eh? But I like to be with Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe."

"Teme! I like to be with Sakura-chan!"

He glared, she glared, the blonde went "What?"

"Oh look," interrupted the medic, grabbing the jinchuuriki's head and forcing him to look in a certain direction. "There's Hinata! Go ask her out, I'm sure she'd love to be your partner."

"But I want to be with you!" he whined.

"No. Naruto, you're with me."

"No! Naruto listen, she's liked you for long and I'm sure–"

"Who cares?" interjected an exasperated Sasuke, giving a bored expression as he rolled his eyes.

**Slap!**

Oh holy Gaara's gourd, that hand of hers was loaded. Blinking a few times to let the pain pass, he slowly turned back to look at her, hands still in his pockets and face stoic like nothing happened, all the time taking in their reactions. Both Naruto and Sakura were wide-eyed, the Kyuubi vessel staring from him to her, then back to him again, and the medic was holding her hand, the one that she used on him, shocked at what she did.

"Uh, guys, I'll… I'll go ask Hinata if she'd by my partner, eh? Bye!"

He was still giving her a blank look as Naruto scurried off, leaving both of them alone. A vague red handprint was appearing on his face, and he could see Sakura's emerald eyes flicker from his gaze to it. He knew that she was still at loss, and deep inside Sasuke was already dying in laughter, basking in the satisfaction he got from the reaction of his teammate. She looked so scared of what she did, and she looked so vulnerable and cute as well.

Wait, he thought she looked cute?

"I-I… I'm sorry!" she blurted out, and he could see that she was watching how he was taking it. Oh boy, he was clenching and unclenching his jaw, the action not missed by this pink-haired person in front of him. However, if she only knew, he was doing it to keep from laughing out loud.

"Fair Sakura! My sweet cherry blossom!"

"Lee!" she exclaimed, in a bit of exaggeration, turning around in relief for a distraction from the awkward situation she was in.

"Yosh! Lovely flower of springtime, shall you accept me as your partner on this turbulent river?"

Before Sakura could even answer, Sasuke had covered her mouth and pushed her to the side, glaring at the poetic boy and taking him by the arm.

"There's Chouji, he's free," he said, pushing him behind the Akimichi who was sitting and waiting on one of the boats, eating a pack of potato chips, and then kicking the raft free, smirking at what he had done.

"NO! My fair lady, she should be here!" cried the green speck, fast disappearing from view.

"Go eat your spandex you–"

"Sasuke! It was rude to do that!"

Giving a low growl he stared down at her, and much to his surprise, she let out an annoyed shriek. What the hell was wrong with the mood swings of this woman? Ignoring her irritation, he looked around.

A lot of them had already gone ahead, and the only people left there on the dock was him, Sakura, their guide, and Neji. And his pink-haired schizophrenia-possessed teammate was making her way over to the Hyuuga, who was clearly waiting for someone.

_You're really annoying, you know that?_ he thought, running after her and yanking her back by the arm.

"What?" she hissed, her green eyes defiant. _And look who was scared just moments ago._

"Are you really oblivious to what's happening around you or are you just plain dumb?" he retorted, watching her intently as someone else's voice broke through.

"Neji!"

He gave an I-told-you-so look at seeing Sakura's bright green eyes widen and focus on the owner, Tenten, as she ran down to meet the Hyuuga.

"You took so long, what happened?"

"I just checked where our bags were going. They said that they'd bring it ahead to the cottages."

"So, let's go?"

"Yeah!"

Onyx and emerald watched the couple off as they took one of the last two rafts, then disappear around the bend. Everything was silent between them until the sound of someone's faraway screaming reached back to them, presumably that of the weapon's mistress, before dying away in the distance and water's raging noise.

"Be thankful I didn't let you ask him," stated Sasuke. Sakura merely gave him another evil look before snatching her arm back from his hand.

"Great! Now who else is left here?" she said, scanning the empty dock. Only the guide was there, expectantly looking at them both as if to inquire why they weren't still on the river.

"I think that I'll be going alone now," she added, eyeing the only raft left.

"Hey, I thought that you said you wanted to pair up with me?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't realize then that it was a _joke_!" she spat, turning around so fast to face him that her pink hair swirled around her shoulders, her voice rising in pitch. Sasuke snapped his mouth shut. Wow, admit it or not, that hurt badly.

"Uhm, excuse me?" interrupted the guide, a small man of around thirty to forty something, pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes?" snapped the Uchiha, not holding back from his infamous glare, making the poor man shrink back a little.

"The only raft left is supposed to be mine, and is made for only one person," he started, looking at the less-threatening pink-haired girl. "But since it seems that there had been a miscalculation, and we've brought less rafts than needed, then you'd have to take mine. I'll be riding a car to the cottages instead."

"_What?_ **No!**"

"…"

"Uhm… miss, I'm sorry but you have to. It's with the tour's regulations, and I'm sure that Hokage-sama would like it to go as planned."

Both of them could only stare. dumbfounded, and comply as the guide led them to the waiting river edge, not that they could protest or anything, and once they were in the raft, he had pushed them off the edge.

Everything was quiet between both him and Sakura as they floated off on the calm water down to the bend where the river would take a drastic change of its personality, when he barely heard their guide yell something to them.

"Good luck to you and enjoy the ride!"

-----

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! Sasuke! Oh God, SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke winced, his knuckles already white from gripping the supports so hard, the boat riding up another huge wave and almost tossing both him and Sakura off it. Since there was only one pair of handles, owing to the fact that it was supposed to be only a one-person raft, it was horribly uncomfortable for him having his teammate with her arms around his thighs, gripping them hard every time they lurched or almost get blown off. It was… just too hard to not let his imagination wander.

Dear God, they were wet through and through, and Sakura had on a white shirt. An innocent, white shirt. And yes, her pink bra was showing through. Even her loose shorts had gone and rucked up her legs, so instead of its length being above her knees, it was reduced to a slightly-showing-her-pink-underwear one.

Her squeezing his thighs against herself wasn't helping either, and he could only grit his teeth, and try to ignore that the person sitting between his legs was pushing him off the edge. Constantly, after every time that her fingers would dig especially hard into his skin, she would pat the area gently, as if in an unspoken apology for what she did. And it didn't have the effect of an apology, plus her screaming.

"NO! Not there you stupid piece of rubber, go there! THERE! AAAAAAHH! SASUKEEEE!"

He groaned in frustration, feeling her hands clutch again into sensitive skin, also sense the side of her breasts as well as he was pressed more into Sakura's body. His mind was already moving on to other things, of how she would scream out his name when they–

Why the hell was he thinking about those things? Oh yeah, he remembered. She was unconsciously seducing him. What ever did he do to deserve this? Uchiha Sasuke was _the_ ultimate tool, supposed to be able to withstand anything thrown his way, man enough to undergo all the trials of a ninja's everyday life. But seriously, that must be where the problem lies. He was a man. And this… creature in front of him was a woman.

Just then there loomed in front of them a massive wall of churning water, Sasuke's onyx eyes widening. Not again. The boat floated closer and he could feel Sakura's body tensing. Anytime, just as they would be swallowed by this _thing_, she would let out another eardrum-busti–

"AAAA–"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"**

The gigantic water thingy spat them out, only after slamming the raft against that huge-ass boulder inside that was creating it, almost jerking them off with a violent lurch had they not been trained ninjas. He tried madly to shake away the dripping wet hair that was getting into his eyes. The river, ironically, was peacefully calm immediately afterwards.

Okay, that would have been just fine if only… Sasuke bit down on his tongue as he panted, a pretty hard thing to do. If before his pants felt too tight because she was holding him in an awkward way, this time it was a hundred times worse, Sakura's body lying fully against him with her head thrown back against his shoulder, exposing a good deal of fair skin on her throat, her legs–

_God, Sasuke, will you stop looking at her?_ he scolded himself, trying to shift his eyes to something else, but failing miserably. This can _not_ be possibly ignored. Her shorts were still riding up as high as they could get, and her shirt seemed basically useless. She was like in her underwear.

WHAT? Jesus Christ, not again. He averted his gaze to the water that reflected the sun's glare, amid the raging noise that said otherwise. Ooh… it was so pretty, and it made the water's surface sparkle._ Just how it sparkles on her legs, making her all the more sexier._

_Sasuke, will you fucking stop that?_ he angrily told himself, finally tearing his eyes away. He wouldn't dare look at her, no, he will not do such a thing.

Whoops, big problem. She had stretched her legs, accidentally brushing against his own that was partially exposed by his pant leg that had slightly risen, sending another jolt of heat flashing through him that he automatically looked back down. At… her. _What the… why didn't I notice that she has grown boobs?_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

How the great Uchiha Sasuke has fallen, swallowing hard as he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from… er… what he was looking at and turn his head to look at her, face red because of a million different reasons.

"Wha-what?" he croaked, suddenly realizing that their faces were so close, but still far enough for him to notice the flush of her cheeks as she looked back at him with bright green eyes, the wet locks of her hair clinging to her skin. His gaze slid down to her parted pink lips as she breathed through her mouth, making him blink and try to suppress the urge to kiss her._ Kami, will you have mercy on me?_

"That was fun, right?" she smiled, looking back head and giggling.

"Huh? What?" He couldn't quite grasp what the hell she as talking about. What was fun, the ride or the way she was (very quickly) turning him on? Not really knowing what to answer, he opted for the easiest way.

"Oh yeah, it was." To agree.

"But you know," she suddenly said, making him try to ignore the heat that was building up in him and pay attention, "it was the first time I heard you scream like that."

"Scream? Yeah, sure I – WHAT?"

He forgot about that. But now he remembered it, and also the reason why he did so, causing an unnaturally brilliant blush to appear on his pale skin. Holy shit, her hands were still _there_, fisting a good deal of the material of his back pockets.

The edge of Sasuke's mouth twitched. _Damn you, don't you go try and give in._

Oh yes, he'd love to kill that freaking rock, since it was the reason why they ended up like this. If only it wasn't in the fucking way, Sakura wouldn't have fucking decided that she'd fucking grab him backwards around the fucking waist instead, and anchor her hands by holding the back of his fucking pants.

It may seem like he had overreacted, since it was only clothes, right? Wrong! The moment she did it, in the condition that he already was in, it felt like she had just groped his ass. And thus, he screamed his lungs out. A "HNNNNNNNN!" didn't seem like a good idea then, so blame him. _Fuck._

Little miss I'm-not-aroused-unlike-you-and-I'm-pressing-up-against-you-even-more-while-we're-still-so-damn-wet was totally oblivious to what she was doing to him. Even the weight of her body on his had a… dare he say it? It had an erotic effect, especially that he could feel her every movement, and then even see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed deeply. This was completely unfair. Why did it have to be him to suffer?

His throat suddenly dried as he felt Sakura shift slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position, that action of hers rubbing up the wet material of their clothes between them. A low moan escaped from him which Sasuke quickly covered up as the start of a coughing fit, making her look back at him with a questioning glance. There went the rubbing again and he gritted his teeth once more as he shook his head to show her it was nothing._ Ha, nothing my ass! You bitch, look at what you're doing!_

She took the answer without any question, and faced back to the front, moving once more the wet-coarse fabric of their attire, dooming him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

It was the only thing going on in his mind then. No wait, that sounded wrong. Oh wow, shit, he was thinking of the word, not the action. He mentally kicked himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" she started softly, making him wince at the way she said his name.

"What now?" he snapped as she reached out to scratch at a part of her ankle and then leaning back on him again. _GET OFF!_

Damn it, damn everything to the lowest of hells. This woman was deadly and she was killing him in a torturously slow way. He looked down again, and yes, this time he admitted that he was checking her out. Whoops, wrong timing, since she had released one hand off him and had been trying to rub away the itch of an irritated part of her skin just below her ribs.

Wow, a miracle, no nosebleed. Those Icha Icha books that Kakashi always left at his apartment had made him used to this thing, but still, it was different now that it was actually happening. He wanted to feel how soft Sakura's skin really was, even just a little passing of his hand… No. He should stop this. He should be able to restrain himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard her repeat.

"What?" he replied in an irritated, but slightly cracked voice. Another miracle, he was returning to puberty. The wet rubber of the raft was slick, and both of them kept sliding out of place, owing to more, ehem, contact. She was completely pressed into him right now, and it was taking every ounce of self-control in him to stop himself from doing anything that he didn't want happening.

"Uhm… Sasuke-kun, can you take the flashlight out of your pocket? It's digging into my back."

"…"

Awkward silence. The only thing breaking it was the sound of the raging river up ahead and the screeching of a few afternoon birds. They were nearing another bend, and from the sounds of it, they were in for another last round of being tossed around. Wow, what the fuck did she just ask him? O.O

Conjuring up a plan of how to get even with this pink-haired kunoichi, the youngest Uchiha leaned his mouth nearer to her ear, close enough he knew, to at least earn a reaction.

"I think you're already figuring out that it isn't a flashlight," he whispered, smirking as she whipped around to face him with those wide green eyes and deep blush tainting her cheeks.

Oh, she didn't have to do anything much, really. Just look so damn hot and give that sexy innocent expression of hers and, as much as it hurts his pride to say this, he'd barely keep himself from ripping off her clothes and take her right then and there. Oh yes, this is what crazy hormones can do to you.

Though he could also blame it on Kakashi's porn. It was really descriptive… and not to mention addicting. Oh yes, those books had finally brought out the pervert in _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. His innocence was now very tainted indeed.

Finally letting go of the handlebars, Sasuke rested his palms on her shoulders, watching her stiffen under his touch, looking so much like she wanted to say something but couldn't. _Heh, time for payback._

The full wrath of the rapids came into view and he slowly dragged his hands down her arms, watching her disbelieving reaction. He smirked as he continued past her lower arms and tracing his fingers around her hands, prying them off and curling them around the supports. A few meters away and they'd be in the frothing torrents.

"Since you're the one with the super-strength here," he said, holding her to himself by the shoulders, "you better hold on tight if you don't want us to fall off."

The first spray of water started spattering on them as he forcefully locked his lips into hers, He couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he felt the waters drawing in on them, and as she had parted her lips almost immediately.

Her suppressed moan sent him wild and led him on to rabidly plundering her soft mouth with his tongue, his hands snaking around her waist to pull her even closer than before. Ah, life was good.

-----

There was one thing Sasuke noticed. When Sakura blushed, a rather rare thing now that they were older, she looked more innocent and even prettier. And now, as they were slowly floating to the second dock where they would get off, she was healing off the same marks that she herself made on his neck. Hers had been wiped away as well by her medical chakra, earning a little disappointment on his side. It made him, in a way, proud to have been able to see and know that he was the reason for those dark red spots.

"Yo!"

Both he and Sakura turned to look at the silver-haired jounin just as her fingers finally lifted from his skin, the boat touching the poles that held up the planks of the dock.

"So, you enjoyed it?" he asked, grinning from under his mask as he held out a hand to help Sakura out. Insert evil staring and eye twitch.

"Hn," he said, getting up himself and stepping up onto the dock before brushing past them. He wished that he could chidori off that perverted look of his previous sensei's face as he walked over to where the other guys were, as drenched as he was.

"Girls, follow me," he could hear Kurenai say as he took in everything around him. Naruto was sitting on the ground and yakking off about Hinata to Kiba, who was looking pissed as hell. Shino, amazingly topless but with a thick wet scarf that covered his neck up to the lower part of his face, leaned on a wall with Shikamaru and Neji. At their feet was the Akimichi and Lee, Chouji listening as he ate his potato chips. The two Suna siblings were talking about some other matter he really had no interest in.

His dark eyes followed the general direction of all of them, and lo and behold, they were eyeing the girls. He knew, even if they tried to hide it. _Pft._

"Boys, you go follow those three," Kurenai said, pointing to Kakashi, Gai and Asuma and snapping them out of their ogling.

"Ehhhh? We're already too old to be called boys," said Naruto, his remark going ignored as those sitting on the floor stood up stiffly and trailed after the three older jounins already ambling down the opposite direction as the girls.

Sasuke watched as they talked, giggling and sharing stories about what happened. The fine hairs on the back of his neck raised as he remembered what _had_ happened between him and that pink-haired kunoichi who was currently laughing loudly at what Ino and Temari had been saying, along with the Hyuuga and weapon mistress.

-----

Sakura blinked as she felt something shoved into the palm of her hand, which she immediately grasped, and when she turned to look, she saw Sasuke running to catch up with the others. _What the… ?_

-----

"Ne! Ne, Sasuke-teme!"

He glared at the blonde.

"That was really nice! Did you enjoy your ride?"

Everyone suddenly had this recollection of thought.

"Hn," he replied, falling back a bit. "I'm going to use the shower first."

"No, I will," someone suddenly interrupted from behind him, making Sasuke stop. The rest were already going ahead, and he estimated that they wouldn't be heard. His rubber shoes squeaked on the floor as he turned around to face the white-eyed Neji, who stopped in the middle of the walkway as well.

"I need it," he stated.

"I need it more," Neji countered, making his eyes narrow, until his gaze slid down to his rival's neck, a famous smirk appearing once again on his well-lined lips.

"Hyuuga, there are _hickeys_ all over your neck. If you don't want me pointing that out later, and instead give you something to conceal those… love marks, I'm taking the shower first."

His smirk deepened as a dark scowl appeared on Neji's face, and he turned back to follow the others. No, he wasn't mean. He was just lucky enough to have fallen for a medic. Ah, life was really good.

-----

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke and Neji looked like they had just _talked_.

"Sak!"

She turned around quickly at her name, and sure enough, there were the other kunoichis waiting for her. Nodding as a reply, she ran up to meet them, catching up, a bright smile suddenly lighting her features.

The thing that had been placed into her hand turned out to be a note, scribbled on a piece of paper that had been on the information desk and had the place's insignia on top, was written in ink that had slightly run from the wet fingers that held the paper. But still, she could remember the message, and couldn't care less on how she received it.

_You'll have a visitor tonight._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I hope that wasn't as disgusting and a failure as I think of it… And yep, tell me how it turned out. (-Shiroyuki twitching on the floor-) x.X And, uh, yeah… uhm, about the flashlight thing, it was, uh… I dunno where that came from. x.X

There's also a NejiTen version, and if I get around the time to make it, they will be up. It's going to be the same day, but from their points of view. And then the InoShikaTemaGaa one, since they're pairs in the same rafts, NaruHina views too, as well as the Chouji and Lee one. O.O No, it's not yaoi. And… like I said, you mind telling me how I did?

Sasuke: …

O.O Why're you here? O.O

Sasuke: … I though we had a deal. That you won't be making stories like this with me.

WHAT? What do you mean? I don't remember any deal with you. I don't even know what you're saying! Maybe you're just mistaking me for… O.O Oh… Oooooh, _that_ deal. Eheheheheeee… uhm, you see Sasuke, I, uh… well, it was like… spur of the moment. Yes, that's, uhm, that's what it is, uh… and… O.O ooops… (-receives death glaring-) meep… (-runs away screaming for life-)


End file.
